fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Dreamland Warriors/Waddle Doo
Waddle Doo is an ally to Bandana Dee in his respective story mode. He helps serve as a scout and as an advisor to battle plans, and is typically giving out objectives during this story mode. Moveset Beam *X - A chargeable move. Waddle Doo stops and begins charging his eye. And then, he fires a massive ball of energy forwards, its size, power, and distance varying depending on the charge. *YYYYY - Waddle Doo begins making a sweeping motion with his beam, right to left. Then left to right. This is followed up by dragging it along the ground as he goes for a whip that extends straight ahead, which is then followed up by rapidly spinning the beam in a circle to deal multiple hits to whoever's in the grip of the beam. It finishes by Waddle Doo holding the beam up, before slamming it down on the ground to blow the foes away. *YXXX - Waddle Doo begins making a sweeping motion with his beam, right to left. Then, he makes a quick whipping motion upwards to send foes up in the air. Waddle Doo can then jump up in the air, slapping the foes he caught. And then, he rushes through the caught foes while spinning the beam around himself, drilling through them and causing them to fall out into an explosion of people. *YYXXXX - Waddle Doo begins making a sweeping motion with his beam, right to left. Then left to right. After this, he zips forwards while using his momentum to slam the beam whip overhead. Then he slaps a few more times, before retracting the beam and firing a single large beam ball forwards. *YYYXXXX - Waddle Doo begins making a sweeping motion with his beam, right to left. Then left to right. This is followed up by dragging it along the ground as he goes for a whip that extends straight ahead. Then, he zips forwards a little to create a spiral of blue energy that repeatedly beats on enemies in the air. After that, he leaps up to rain down several beam balls on the foes, which is followed by him spinning through the air as he goes down, slamming the beam whip down on them and repelling the lot of them. *YYYYX - Waddle Doo begins making a sweeping motion with his beam, right to left. Then left to right. This is followed up by dragging it along the ground as he goes for a whip that extends straight ahead, which is then followed up by rapidly spinning the beam in a circle to deal multiple hits to whoever's in the grip of the beam. After that, he yanks the beam back to capture the foes at the end of his wand. Then, he fires them up in the air, before leaping up to meet them, where he'll spin his beam around as long as the player mashes the X button, or until 2.5 seconds pass. *Special - A stunning shockwave rungs out around Waddle Doo, covering a large area around him. Then, he charges up his wand, its tip cackling with energy. This is followed by him firing a massive, massive energy ball forwards, which he directs to fly around him multiple times to zap foes in range and drag them around. After hitting them several times, Waddle Doo directs the ball upwards, where it suddenly explodes into energy, causing the captured foes to rain outwards. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kirby (series)